


winter just wasn't my season

by leedsanctuary



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i got it in science, idk what i'm saying, jk not really, larry - Freeform, lourry, my idea, so school is good for something, stylinson, why do I write fics late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsanctuary/pseuds/leedsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Earth spins straight and not on an axis causing it to be winter on one side and summer on the other. Harry and Louis meet in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter just wasn't my season

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea in science and I wrote it in notes so, yeah.

See it wasn't suppose to be this way, the world should've revolved on a axis so there would be seasons, and life as we know could be one, but that's not how it happened. It rotated straight (by straight it really means a 2 degree angle but hey? Who's counting?) causing such tragedies that the world had to be divided into two sectors:   
The Tundra, was the first sector, where everything was freezing and barely life sustaining at all. It was pointed away from the sun every day of the year, making it frigid to say the least. Even with its almost freezing weather people had decided to live there. (The adventurous, people would like to call them) Not just a few, but many. The government called them lunatics but once they saw a problem with over population and space in sector 2 was slowly decreasing, it wasn't so crazy after all. They encouraged people to live there, paid them even. Schools and houses were starting to get build up with the place finally becoming somewhere live able. It became a community of somewhat. Somewhat.  
Sector 2 was called The Soleil of Fire (who came up with these names was an un solved mystery), it was directly facing the sun making summer all year round. It got uncomfortable at times when the sun hit a little to fierce but nothing unmanageable. At first everyone worried that a drought in the streams would come about but somehow it had not happened yet. There were beaches, rivers, streams and many sources of water that people wondered if they personally flew ice from Sector 1 and melted it.  
Somehow the world was fine in a way, but it didn't keep people from wondering what lay between both sectors. The government had strictly prohibited life between the both seasons as if something beyond their knowledge hid there, as if they hid power, or life was just unsustainable. People pondered more than once.They have even gone to the extreme and made studies about it (although the government was quick to shut it down). It was displeasing to know the high and almighty rulers who they should trust, we're keeping a big chunk of life from them. It bothered a certain curly haired boy from Sector 1 more than it should. It wasn't his fault really, he was curious as any other person would be and he wanted to know what secrets were held, he loved adventure and knew this would insure an exquisite one. (Also he hates the government just a little. Okay maybe a lot)  
The best part was that he was not alone. A blue eyed boy from Sector 2, also wondered what could come from the forbidden. It made him antsy as he sat in the overheated unfurnished school. His imagination took him anywhere and he thought that it maybe held monsters and aliens, dragons and goblins. It would be a sight to see, and he did not plan on quitting as he was stubborn as stubborn could be. He decided it was the life for him and seeing is so much better than believing.  
-

The crunch of the snow, the wisp of the air, and the smell of coffee was all so familiar to Harry. He grew up like any other boy from Sector 1, with curious eyes and a imagination that could power a whole lighthouse.(And got the common cold more than he'd like to tell). But something was different about him. He knew very well but just could not figure exactly what. It itched the back of his head like an eager puppy that was ready to go home to a loving family. Filled his body with reminders as if saying 'hey i'm still here' and mocking his being.  
It made him mad more than often but other than that, he thought himself a good kid.  
His marks in school were average and he had dreams just like any other person did. Except those dreams were a bit outrageous.  
Not impossible, he thought. (Just completely stupid in a 'you'll probably get skinned alive' kind of way)  
He planned on accomplishing them anyways so that's why he stood in front of a very intimidating barbed wire fence that had a sign with neatly bold letters written on it "No trespassing. Will be executed."  
It didn't really scare him as much as it should. He had been watching the place for quiet a while, learning weak spots in the fence to crawl in, tactics on how not to get caught if need be. It was simple since no one ever cared to watch the fence anymore. It ran for miles along the land, the government enforcing that no one should ever cross sectors only in emergencies. But Harry wanted to see all of that, the middle and maybe even Sector 2. People say it's very warm and there's even a beach. Something he had only seen in pictures. His family was not swimming in money so a visit to the other side was unlikely.  
It didn't stop him.  
With a shimmy and a tuck, he crawled under the fence with his hopes sky rocketing.  
He, Harry Styles, was going to be the first person to see the Middle.  
Or so he thought.

-  
"You've got to be fuckin' me." And in that moment more than any, he wanted to murder mud. Well, if that was possible. Maybe with acid. It made Louis more upset than he would let show, not that the excitement had bubbled down but you know, mud is hard to get off colored jeans.   
"I swear to god who the fuck let mud exist?" He wasn't talking to anyone in particular which was obvious because he was alone. Louis liked to think he was a madman with a lead heart (which wasn't the slightest true) .He had only crossed the long barbed fence about 26 minutes ago with high expectations (and a eye for mystical creatures) to only sought out, grass, and grass, and some more grass. Maybe even a bush or two. Louis wanted to cry a bit.  
His excitement drooped but thought 'Its been 26 minutes'  
The land was vast and wide. Surely to be packed with great things. The weather had not changed but he could see the sun shining not as bright as back in the sector, a good sign. Bored out of his mind he began to think. Well he thinks a lot actually. Whether it be random mush (male sea horses get pregnant) or important words that are engrained into his memory (Lou look! Daisy's first steps!). But the most he has ever thought about was his sexuality. It shouldn't be, considering he had many other things to worry about, like his family who struggled with money everyday and sometimes not knowing where it would come from. That should be on his mind the most, it wasn't though. Ever since he was a young child he saw the difference that was between other boys and hisself. They would always be chasing girls around with worms and asking if they would like to go on play dates while Louis would swoon over the boy with a tendency to blow snot everywhere (it was cute he swears). He didn't know if it was just admiration or something more at that point in time. But he got older and as time past he knew, knew so badly, it was not admiring but truly what he liked.   
It scared him. So much.   
He heard what they did to guys like him. They shunned them. With their gay chants and harsh words that will leave him with a scar forever. It wasn't just physical but emotional. He wasn't ready for that, hell, no one should be. That's how society was and he resented it. Resented it more than the time he dated Eleanor to seem 'manly'. More than how he signed up for footie even though he didn't like it all that much. More than he pretended so much that he liked girls it made him cry at night because he just wanted to be normal. To fit in. That was the thing, he did all he could to please everyone who was anyone and never gave himself the decency to think about the person he was, wanted to be.  
Maybe that's why he was so eager to travel the unknown. To get away from it all. To do something he liked for once. To be happy. Louis didn't understand when his life became a jumbled up mess. A pathetic lie. A Lie.  
And that's where his thinking always stopped. Only allowing so much stress at a time. He wanted to scream and yell and blame everyone but himself but he didn't want to disturb the peaceful state the world was in. Instead he let out a choked sob and fell down into the patchy grass. The rest of the world could wait.

An hour passed or maybe several, Louis couldn't tell, before he got up and cleaned the dirt off his butt. The not-a-breakdown-but-sentimental-moment finally came to an end and he was on his way again. To wherever he could camp out. The climate changed drastically with a chilling wind almost blowing him off his feet.  
"Shit."  
The pack on his back was heavy with supplies and with one more wind current, he toppled over.  
"Fuckin hell." He spluttered out obscenely.  
This trip was going to be a blessing and a curse.  
-  
Harry didn't have much luck either only to come around a puddle of mud,a few flowers (which he was quiet ravished with since he's only seen them in books) and more mud. By 18:00 he was exhausted with slight disappointment. It wasn't really how he imagined this to go. But then again he always hyped up things more than necessary and ended up being let down. It was a thing he didn't like about himself but couldn't help. The boy was just 17 so sue him. 

So about 30 minutes of whining and reciting lines from 'Love Actually' he finds a flat land surface where his back won't get so much hell and begins to put up a tent. Okay it wasn't so safe camping out where no human has ever dared stepping but as the old saying goes drastic times call for drastic measures. At least he came prepared.  
Overly prepared, more like. He had packed enough food to feed a entire town, had brought his iPod for the meaning of music, and plenty of water to fill a ocean.   
The tent was small and snug but plausible. It wasn't like he had much sleeping area back home either. He shared a room with his older sister, Gemma, in a tiny shit room that could be passed off as a rich persons closet. Not that he would complain though. His mum already worked two jobs daily with only 5 hours of sleep. He felt bad for her, since all she ever does was think of them. It was always gemmagemmagemma and harryharryharry. He yearned for the days his father was around to help. The days where he could spend time with Anne freely. The days where he actually felt loved.   
There was the word. Love.  
Such a controversial word to him. It held tragedy and bliss all at once.  
Something he has been missing for so long. It tugged at his heart, striking cords, plucking.   
He knew that it dealt with the itch that scattered his mind. It connected in ways unexplainable, making loops around his brain and confusing it more.  
It was like a race car. Always racing, going fast as possible, in circles, until finally it stops.  
An enigma.  
"Yeah." He whispered out to the stars as if they held all the answers. Maybe the did. Maybe they could tell him all he wanted to know. He just had to try and talk to them. Maybe they needed someone to talk to too (Maybemaybemaybe). They were old and wise after all.  
Instead he just walked into his tent before calling it a night. The ache of loneliness returned as he settled down in his sleeping bag. It left him hollow for the fiftieth time in his life. He just needed someone to understand. Someone who could read him inside and out and tell him all he ever wanted. Good or Bad.  
Harry couldn't distinguish which sounded more pleasing at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, idk. I don't check my work for any spelling errors and i'm sorry it's so short but I just wanted to finish this part. But yeah. My twitter is @wakingupstyles if you'd like to tell me how much it sucked it would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
